


Possibility

by morganoconner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: Sid and Geno and all the things they say without a single word spoken between them. A quiet moment before Game 6.





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I realized how much I needed to write this until the last word was on the page. Game days, man. Who can handle this kind of stress???

Geno never talks much first thing in the morning, but Sidney doesn't mind. Anyway, they've always communicated well even without words, from the moment a younger Geno first appeared on Mario's doorstep with nothing but a duffle bag and a nervous smile and very little English to his name. Now, a dozen years and a thousand games later, a lot of things have changed but never that. 

Now, it's easy to answer Geno's knock on the door to his hotel bedroom with a sleepy smile of his own. To knock shoulders as they head down the elevator to the breakfast buffet. To answer Geno's poke by pouring an extra orange juice and to get his own heaping plate of eggs in return without a single word spoken between them.

They find a table in a quiet corner and dig in, waking up a little more with each bite. It's become its own sort of routine since the playoffs started, these easy breakfasts whenever they're on the road, but it doesn't feel…sacred, like Sidney's other routines. It's just nice. To have this with Geno, this one small thing Sidney can take for himself before the day really starts and the pressure mounts again.

 _Only one game away_ , he thinks, and Geno must read it in his face because he rolls his eyes, nudges Sidney's foot gently with his own as he takes a huge bite of sausage.

Sidney nudges back, an apology, because these early morning breakfasts aren't for thinking about games or strategy or championships. There'll be plenty of time for that later. This time is just for them, just for Sidney and Geno and the _whatever_ that's been building between them for weeks. (Or months. Probably even years.)

Soon enough, they'll make their way back up to their respective rooms. Don their game day suits and meet up with the rest of the team. Morning skate and press and each of their regular routines. A game awaiting them on enemy ice with fans booing and cursing them every step of the way. The knowledge of what could be waiting for them at the end of that game, the Nashville lights gleaming on thirty-five pounds of silver.

Sidney wants that, of course. He's hungry for it, Geno is hungry for it, their _team_ is hungry for it. They've pushed and fought and clawed their way to this point, and maybe he's biased but Sidney's pretty sure no team has earned it more than the Penguins have this year.

But it's easy to let go of that right now, with Geno smiling at him from across the table, eyes soft and half-lidded with lingering sleepiness as he pushes half a chocolate chip muffin he _knows_ neither of them should have to Sidney.

Their fingers brush as Sidney takes it with a guilty smile of his own, and something warm settles in his belly even as his heart gives a couple pointed thumps.

Anything could happen tonight. Maybe it's not just thirty-five pounds of silver waiting for him at the end. Maybe that's not even the most important part.

Anything could happen. The world is alive with possibility, and Geno's smile is brighter than any silver ever could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom but definitely not my last. I hope you enjoyed! You can usually find me flailing about hockey (Geno) on [tumblr](http://morganoconner.tumblr.com/). :)
> 
> I'm also in the midst of desperately fundraising for school, having recently been accepted to the University of Pittsburgh (!!!!!!)...if you enjoy my work, more information can be found [here](http://morganoconner.tumblr.com/post/160403536512/all-of-my-past-work-can-be-found-here-my)! ♥


End file.
